Sammy Keyes and the School Girl Strangler
by aej325
Summary: A murderer called the School Girl Strangler has been murdering girls across the states. Now the killer is in Santa Marina. Sammy had better watch out, because this criminal is killing girls who have dark hair and eyes - just like Sammy. X BEING EDITED X
1. Sammy Keyes and the Soda Spill

Title: _Sammy Keyes and the School Girl Strangler  
_Author: Andie  
Summary: A killer is in Santa Marina and is going after girls. Girls with dark hair and eyes - girls that look a lot like Sammy.  
Story Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Sammy Keyes' characters.

**_(5/21/08) EDIT: I am now re-writing this book. Just touching up. I do have it finished but I want to change these chapters first._**

**Chapter 1:** _Sammy Keyes and the Soda Spill_

* * *

I slamed the bathroom swinging door open, Marissa hot on my heals, "God! She makes me so, so mad!" I fumed to my best friend since forever, as I tried to wring out my now drenched shirt.

I could see that Marissa was in the beginning stages of the McKenzie Dance and was clearly worried that I would do something drastic.

Like punch Heather.

Ha! I would never do such a thing... Besides, I'd walked away didn't I?

"Samantha Keyes and Marissa McKenzie please report to the main office, Samantha Keyes and Marissa McKenzie."

Marissa's eyes widened as the faint sounds of the intercom floated our way. We were being called to the office. She threw a look my way that clearly stated 'What did you do?'

I didn't do anything! I am a innocent bystander in this little adventure.

"I'm telling you 'riss, I didn't do anything! After she dumped this on me I got myself out of the lunch room, that's when I ran into you," I stomped out of the bathroom heading in the direction of the office, Marissa once again right behind me, "I'd bet she found some way to pin this on me."

"Sammy I doubt that Heather Acosta has figured out how to make it look like you would purposely pore soda on yourself." Marissa said as I yanked open the office door.

The William Rose High School's office is just like any other office - I think. I knew it backwards and forwards though, I tend to spend a lot of time in here. Heh-heh.

We slumped down into one of the office's tan chairs - well I slumped, Marissa sat in that Marissa way of her's - and waited for Mr. Jamison to call us into his office.

"Could you stand you're getting the chair all wet." Ms. Pierre, the secretary, said scrunching up her nose as though she smelt something foul.

The woman hates me, I'm not sure exactly why, but she does. She could be hanging off a cliff and I could be the only person able to help her and she still wouldn't take my hand.

I started to stand up anyway and as I was doing so Mr. Jamison's office door opened.

Out walked the one and only Casey Acosta. My sworn enemy's dear brother and my... well, I think he's my friend.

"Sammy?" A small line appeared on his brow as he walked out of our Vice Principals office. He looked so sweet. Yikes, bad monkeys. Bad. The fact that such an insane evil monster like Heather could be related to Casey never creased to amaze me.

"Hi," Said the stupid red barrel monkeys that come out whenever I'm around him. Those would be the same monkeys who let me think he looked sweet.

"What are you doing here?" He asked shutting the door behind him.

"Duno." Ah! Stupid. Stupid monkeys!

"Why do you have Coke all over you?" he asked really looking at me the first time.

"Heather got really, really mad when Sammy was talking about–" I interrupted Marissa before she could tell Casey why Heather had dumped her soda on me.

"Heather and I had a little incident with a bottle of coke. It was nothing," A big whop of nothing that had me in a sticky t-shirt for the rest of the day.

"Mr. Acosta please get an admit and proceed to your class. Girls please come into my office." The deep voice that belonged to Mr. Jamison saved me from having to explain further.

Casey nodded to Mr. Jamison, "See ya later Sammy," He gave me one last look and went to Ms. Pierre's desk - who smiled as soon as he walked up. I think she might have a bit of a crush.

"Sammy, Marissa please. Sit," Mr. Jamison nodded to the two chairs in front of his desk, "I have some bad news," He looked at us both.

Was I being expeld? I had heard that High Schools were tougher but being kicked out because I got a drink spilt on me... it just seamed a little over the top. Just a tad.

Though it doesn't sound possible or provable Marissa was doing the Mackenzie Dance in her seat - and she was making it seam easy.

"Mr. Jamison, if this is about the soda, I didn't - "

His brow furrowed slightly. "Soda? No, no it's not. I imagine you have heard of the horrible tragedies that have taken place in the past three weeks?" He asked taking a seat at his desk and crossing his fingers like he was praying.

Who hadn't? When something this big is happening no one hasn't heard of it. Why, I'd bet my life savings that the people all the way in the Big Apple have even heard of the School Girl Strangler - that's the name the press gave the killer, seriously. The Strangler had killed four girls in Santa Marina already. I had personally known one of the girls, Dee-Dee Daniels, who had been a Sophomore with Marissa and I. The other three girls I had known by their reputation. Natasha King was supposedly going to be swimming at college and Jenny Winters had been a fantastic artist; both had been seniors. The other girl, Maggie Gregory, had been a freshman who was great at gymnastics.

Mr. Jamison ran a hand over his face - a sign of stress and sorow, "I'm sorry to tell you this but Callie Dupont's has been missing since this morning. Because of her physical features the police believe that she has been kidnapped by the same person the other girls had been."

I blinked in shock. Surely he hadn't said the right name. There was no way he had said the right name, "Cal?" She had dropped me off at school no more than four hours ago. It couldn't be true.

Mr. Jamison was saying more - I could see his lips moving but nothing was coming out. My head felt as though someone was pounding on it with a rock and my ears were roaring with blood. I placed my hands on my head to relieve the pain but it only became worse. Slowly I felt myself pitch forward and a fuzziness come over me. Like I was in a silent film. But only one thought echoed threw my head as the blackness pulled me in.

_My sister was gone._

* * *

**_Please let me what you think of this by reviewing. THANKS!_**

**_- Andie_**


	2. Sammy Keyes and the Bloody Locker

_Nuit des Etoiles - Night of Stars_

**Chapter 2: **_Sammy Keyes and the Bloody Locker_

* * *

I felt a light tap on my cheek - then a harder one. Along with the slaps I could hear my name being called, I opened my eyes slowly but shut them as soon as a bright light shown in. My head was pounding and that light was not helping in the slightest.

"Sammy? Sammy wake up! Sammy!"

That was Marissa's voice, squeaky with worry, and even with my eyes closed and the horrible headache I could tell the was McKenzie Dancing all over the place, "Shudup." My own voice sounded shaky - weak. I didn't like that, the idea of being weak.

I tried to push up off... the floor? Why was I on the floor again?

Callie.

Oh, God. Callie was gone. My sister was gone. Kidnapped.

The sound of Mr. Jamison's voice was the one that reached my ears this time, "Sammy? You need to lie still. We're calling an ambulance."

An ambulence? That ment a hospital, "No!" I paniced sitting up fast - to fast, making my heard hurt - but I would do it again, I do not like hospitals, "I'm fine, its was just a - a shock is all. How could, how could Callie..." I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. I'm no lip-trembler.

Callie had come to California to be a chef with our father, Antoine Dupount, and brother, Brice Dupount. One thing led to another and Antoine wanted to come here to see Lana (who is married up in Hollywood to some bigshot) and they found me instead. I look amazingly like Brice and Callie. They moved here about the same time that Grams was getting married to Hudson (finally). After they opened up there resturant, _Nuit des Etoiles,_Antoine offered to take me in since he had never been there before, I couldn't blame him. Lady Lana didn't just hold secrets from me - Antoine had never known about me. Antoine died of lung cancer only a month after I moved in with him - so now I live with Brice and... Callie.

Except, Cal was gone.

I shook my head, as if I could get rid of the idea that Callie could end up dead, "No. You've got to be wrong. Callie can't be gone." I couldn't believe it. I had only known Callie for two years. And she was almost everything I wasn't. She was a goody-to-shoes, she was the perfect angel that everyone got compared to and you wanted to hate for it but you couldn't because she was just too nice. Things like this didn't happen to nice people.

Things like this didn't happen to you.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but there was a witness." Mr. Jamison had a grave look on his face.

"Witness?" Marissa's voice had turned high and squeaky, "What do you mean witness?"

"That would a person who view the kidnapping Ms. McKenzie. I've already called your home Sammy. A young man said he would coming to get you right away," Mr. Jamison taped his desk awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure what to do now.

"I'm not an idiot! I know what a witness is!" Marissa shrieked in her squeaky voice at the Vice Principal.

I stared dumbfounded at her. Had she really yelled at someone? She _was_ looking slightly on the crazy side. She had jumped out of her chair without fixing her skirt so it was half way up and half way down. Her hair was sticking out in all places and her face was red and blotchy. Mr. Jamison must have been as dumbfounded as me because he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping for air.

"Ms. McKenzie please take your seat." Mr. Jamison said finally finding his voice.

"Why didn't that person help her!" She ignored Mr. Jamison and continued to shout.

My eyes grew wide, she was right, when both look at Mr. Jamison in question.

"I'm sorry girls but I don't know why."

Marissa thumped his mental desk, "You know there was a witness but not why they couldn't help her?"

"Ms. Mackenzie take your seat," Mr. Jamison looked like he wanted to strangle someone, his face he turned red like a tomato and his was clenching his fists, "Ms. Keyes please help your friend back into her chair."

I gave him a you-have-too-be-crazy-if-you-think-I'm-going-to-help-you look and just walked out of his office. Marissa gave him one last screech and stomped out fallowing me.

"Girls. Girls, you have to have an admit. Girls." Ms. Pierre yelled after us as I slammed the door.

Marissa pushed our way though the hall that was crowded with people trying to get to class. Mraissa hussled me over to the sophmore lockers – which aren't to far away. Our lockers (by Alice's, and June's) were at the outer corner and right by the sophomore's lockers. I can remeber Marissa thought this was awesome because her boyfriend's locker was next to Casey's, whose locker was across from mine.

Marissa opened her locker and screamed in it. That brought most of the hall's attention, along with Casey's and Shane's, to us.

"Marisssssssssssaaaa!" I groaned thumping my head against my locker door. That was really the last thing I needed.

"Hey Sammy! So why did Mr. J have to talk to you?" Casey asked leaning against June's locker.

Please oh please don't say anything you brainless monkeys, "Um... he... Callie." I couldn't seam to form the words - I don't know if it was the fact that I just cou;dn't or if the monkeys were playing a part in it.

"Oh! It was just horrible! She's be kidnapped!" Marissa cried throwing herself into her boyfriend's arms.

"Who's been kidnapped Mar?" Shane asked hugging Marissa to his chest.

Shane was the only one who could call Marissa, Mar, and not get slapped. Well I could call her that but I think 'Mar' is just plain weird. It's just not Marissa.

"It was Callie. Oh this is horrible, I'm so sorry Sammy," She looked up in my direction her eyes full of tears.

They all turned to me and I being the brave person that I am . . . I became suddenly fascinated with my green high-tops. (I still haven't gotten the paint out)

I just kept staring at the scruffs on my high-tops.

Marissa for once in her life realized I didn't want to talk about it and suggested that everyone go on.

"Ya, good idea." Shane agreed also noticing I didn't want to talk. Shane is one smart cookie. He grabbed Casey's arm and pulled him towards the doors.

"We'll be right out!" Marissa yelled after them. "Are you okay Sammy? No wait - that was a stupid question. Lets go on outside and wait for Brice," she tugged on my arm and tried to pull me towards the exit.

I ignored her to get my bag and homework from my locker. As soon as I opened it I noticed the red liquid that had been splattered all over the contence of my locker.

"OH. MY. GOD. Is that blood?" Marissa screamed in horror as she too noticed.

* * *

**_What do y'all think? Much better huh?_**

**_- Andie_**


	3. Happy MAXI!

**Chapter ? (don't have a clue)**

"OMIGOD! Is that blood!" Marissa screeched when I got the door open.

There was a note that looked like it was written in blood handing on the inside of my locker door. I ripped it down and began to read it.

_FIRST CAME TINNY TASHA, THEN ALONG CAME JEN, NEXT WAS LITTLE MS. GREGORY, FOURTH WAS MARGIEPARGIE, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST SWEET BABY CALLIE, BUT MY DEAR YOU WILL BE PART OF THIS CHAIN AND THE NEXT GIRL WILL BE READING YOUR NAME ON A NOTE LIKE THIS. _

Marissa's screech had made Jake and Casey come runny back.

"What's the mater?" Casey asked skidding to a stop next to me.

"Nothing!" I said slamming my locker shut and stuffing the note in my pocket.

"But Sammy your note –" I slapped my hand over Marissa's mouth.

"Ignore her," I said forcing a smile, "So who's hungry?" I grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the cafeteria.

"Sammy aren't you going to tell them about the note?" Marissa asked trying to get loose of my grip.

I answered her question with one word, "No," and shoved a lunch tray at her.

"But Sammy you could be in trouble." She whined picking up an apple and setting it down on her tray.

"No Marissa, its none of there business." I said setting down a Dr. Pepper on my tray and reaching for a snicker doodle cookie.

"Fine, but when you get kidnapped don't come running to me." She pouted snatching the last piece of pizza from my hands and trusting her tray at the lunch lady.

"Hey!" The pizza was the only thing good to eat, so I ended up getting a cookie and a pop. The lunch lady gave me a shameful look.

We walked over to the table that June and Alice were sitting at. As soon as we sat down June devoured my cookie and I stole Marissa's pizza. Marissa was just about to ask me more about the note when Alice's and her eyes grew wide. Great only one person made them do that . . . Heather.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Happy Maxi:P**

**five reviews update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – nope, still don't own the Sammy Keyes characters!**

**AN – this is a really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really****really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really short chapy! Sry!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 4**

Yes my day was turning out to be just fabulous! First Heather pores her drink on me in fourth period, second I find out Callie was murdered, and third I find a note that looks like its been written in blood in my locker.

I sighed and turned to glare at Heather, "What do you want now Heather?"

"Well, well, well, aren't we touchy today." She smirked. Her smirked looked strangely like Casey's except hers looked as though she was trying to get something out of her teeth and Casey's makes him look really, really hot.

'Wait this is Casey I'm thinking about.' I shook my head trying to shake the thought out of my head.

I was about to go and tell Heather off but Casey stormed into to cafeteria grabbed my arm and yanked me after him. As I was being dragged out of the lunch room against my will, I heard Marissa yell, "Told you, you were going to get kidnapped!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really reallyreally really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sry this was such a short chapy!**

**Wells gots to go so leave me a review. Ha didn I say for you ppl to write me five reviews? LILLY you MUST update! Plz! Lilly if you update two chapys Ill update on Gun Shots! **

**Okay then now everyone REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!


	5. Kiss?

**Disclaimer – still alllllllllllllll Van Draanen's! sept the plot! And my characters! **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 4 (???)**

"Casey what are you doing?" He still hadn't let go of my arm and I wanted to know why he had yanked me out of the cafeteria.

He pushed me against the wall, and shoved a note under my nose. "What's this?" he asked me his brown eyes boring into me.

"Um I don't know I can't see what it says." I tried to get out of his iron grip.

"Its the note that Marissa screamed about, the one you said was no big deal, the one that looks like it has freakin blood on it!" His eyes were spiting fire.

"Oops." _ Oh crap,_ now I had done it, I was going to get a lecture worse then Grams'.

"Oops is an understatement!" **(haha Maxi, took that from you)** If looks could kill I would have been dead in two seconds flat.

"Well I didn't think I had to tell you," I sent a glare right back at him, "And why do you care so much?" I asked as a second thought.

He didn't answer me for a second; he just stared into my eyes. I started to fidget because of his intense stare. Then he mumbled something.

"What?" I tried to lean closer, if that's even possible.

"I said I care about you." He said and became really interested in my shoulder.

Butterflies were flying out of control in my stomach. _Casey liked me, Casey Acosta? But he is Heather's brother, he can't like me . . . can he?_

Suddenly we were moving even closer, his eyes were on my lips. _WAIT! Was Casey going to . . . kiss me?_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**AN – Soes ppl like it? Plz review!!!!!!!!! Maxi update!!!!! U 2 Lilly!**

**You know wot to do so you betta review!**


	6. mwahahahaha

**Disclaimer – still don't own Sammy Keyes or any of Wendelin Van Draanen's characters!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 6**

Suddenly we were moving closer, his eyes were on my lips. _WAIT was Casey going to . . . kiss me?_

Casey leaned down and captured my lips with his, it was wonderful. All too soon we had to come up for air, Casey pulled back.

"God you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." he said running his hand through his hair.

I just stared at him like an idiot, with one thought running through my head. _Had Casey really just KISSED me?_

"Did you just kiss me?" I asked. The monkeys were back. Great.

"Er . . . yah I did." His smile practically blinded me it was so bright.

"You're a good kisser." _Oh God did I say that out loud? SHUT UP MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ My face turned as red as a tomato.

His smile, if possible, got even wider, "Will you tell me whats up with the note?" he asked.

I chewed on my lip and then shrugged my shoulders. Marissa would tell him anyway. "Well I found it in my locker and Marissa screamed, theres nothing really to know."

"Then why didn't you show it to me before?"

"Um . . . " what did I answer to that? MONKEYS where are YOU? They choose the worst time to disappear and the worst times to come back! Stupid, stupid monkeys!

He raised an eyebrow.

"I jus didn't want you to worry." I did another one shoulder shrug.

"And you didn't think I would worry when I heard Marissa scream something about blood?" He asked raising the other eyebrow.

He had a point there. "Um . . . I duno." Monkeys why, why must you patronize me so?

Just then . . . came Heather in a thong . . . **(jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk! JUST KIDDING! Eww to the mental pic, sry I was bored. Okay then . . . on wit the story!) ** The bell rang and Marissa comes out of the lunch room with June and Alice's arms wrapped around her in a comforting way.

"What . . ." I ran over to them, "Ali whats wrong with Marissa?"

"Jake dumped her, get this for . . . "

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Mwahahahahahaha . . . CLIFFE! Every1 review and ill update some time later to night! Maybe. Lilly and Maxi update again!**


	7. 6 REVIEWS! this is a chapy!

**Disclaimer – I dun own Sammy Keyes! (insert funny joke, cus I don't hav one)**

**AN – I wrote this chapy in my math class, when I could hav been writing notes. You all should be very very touched. lol.**

**thx for the reviews:**

**_Princess of Ithilien - that wud hav been funny!_**

**_storyteller92 - good guess you get a cookie! _**

**_Mood-Apathetic - lol_**

**_Maximumsuperioity - update CB!_**

**_23lilly - UPDATE ur story!_**

**_kiwikt - hey you havnt updated again! come on gurl! (evry1 shud read her story! its good!)_**

**_disneylover92 - thx 4 ur review!!!!!!!!_**

**_handidandi - hey update soon will ya!_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Jake dumped her, get this, for . . ."_

" . . . Heather."

Did I just hear that right? Did Alice say Jake broke up with Marissa for **Heather**? And I had called Jake a smart cookie.

"What!" I yelled, my eyes practically popping out of my head.

June gave me a would-you-shut-up-you-are-only-making-people-look-over-here glare.

"Sorry." I said looking at Marissa.

Marissa gave me a weak smile, "its okay Sammy."

I felt horrible and I wasn't even the one who was dumped. **(Maxi, when we were talking earlier I realized that I had written this, strange quinkydink.) **

"Girls get out of the hallway!" Screeched the Spanish teacher **(that's wot my school's Spanish teacher does. Like you get out of class and she starts yelling. She won't even let you wait for a friend, and my locker is right next to her classroom. Isn't life wonderful! I'm so glad I'm not taking Spanish till High School.) **

Alice, June, and I all turned and glared at her.

"Hey I was wondering were you got to." Casey said, he had finally caught up to us, "Hey, whats wrong?" he asked noticing Marissa's watery eyes.

"That stupid wh-" Alice started to yell, but June slapped her hand over her mouth before she could have finished her sentence. Good thing June did to, it would have been pretty, pretty awkward.

"That's what happened." June glared - June never glares – at Jake and Heather walking out of the cafeteria arm in arm.

Casey opened his mouth to say something but I never heard what he said because I was on my way over to Heather and Jake.

"Hello Samantha. How are you?" Heather asked with a smirk, "What ever is the matter with Missy? She looks as though she has been crying.

I didn't answer her; I just glared and then turned to Jake and slapped him. Then I turned on my heals and started to stomp away. Before I could get too far someone, most likely Heather, grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall of lockers.

It was Heather who was trying to hold me up to the lockers. She had her fist pulled back as though she was going to punch someone.

I looked at her lazily. She let her fist go and I twisted out of her grip. So she wound up punching the lockers that were behind me.

She let out a yell so that all the people in the hall were looking at her.

"Ms. Acosta! You do not go around punching school property!" Mr. Jamison hollered stomping down the hallway towards her.

He grabbed her arm and started pulling her to the office.

"But, I didn't do anything! It's Sammy's fault!" Heather whined down the hallway.

"I really don't think that Ms. Keyes could make you punch a wall." He snapped at her, "Now stop trying to blame her."

"But!"

"Ms. Acosta, do not make me say it again!" Mr. Jamison said and realized people were staring at him, "Get to class all of you!"

Everyone ran to their classes.

I smiled but then turned and to glare at Jake, "To even think that I liked you gives me shivers," I spat.

He just sat there with a look on his face.

I left him there and walked to my locker to get my stuff out for my next class.

The bell rang. 'Great now I'm late for my next class.'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**AN – okay like I said, I wont be able to update Friday b/c I'll be at my friends. So mayb late Saturday afternoon, but that doesn't really matter b/c I wont update till I get 6 reviews! Hope you all liked it! if anyone has any reviews or ideas I welcome them! **

**xoxoxo blue, hey maxi update! You 2 lilly and dandi! **


	8. EVERY1 UPDATE ur own stories & REVIEW!

**Disclaimer – I don't own Sammy Keyes!**

**AN – thanks for every1 who reviewed! You guys are all awesome! Hey and for the record if ne of u guyses read Who does he like! i was not telling Maxi to update that i was talking about Falling Apart and Caeser's Back. . . for the record.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"That was great Sammy!" Alice yelled jumping up and down as I walked into the classroom.

I gave her a smile then turned to Marissa, "You okay Marissa?"

"Ya I loved how you made Heather punch the wall!" Marissa had her smile back and she looked like her old self. This was kinda strange considering her boyfriend of three months had just dumped her for Heather.

"Class take your seats!" Mrs. Lewis yelled when the bell rang **(AN – there was two periods between now and the last chapy, this is last period) **

The class sat in alphabetical order, by last name. Sense I had transferred into this class I wasn't in the spot where I would have been, if I was in this class from the start. **(AN – did anyone get that? lol.)**

"Whats up with Marissa?" I asked Alice, wondering why Marissa was so happy.

"June finally told her about that rumor." Alice whispered.

"What rumor?" There were too many rumors going around school.

"The one that Danny is moving back."

"Danny's coming back?" This was news to me.

"Ya well that's what the rumor is. I've been trying to tell Marissa that forever but June wouldn't let me. She said it would be horrible if Marissa broke up with Jake to find out that Danny wasn't really coming back."

"Samantha, Alice! No talking!" Mrs. Lewis hissed at us from her podium.

Alice leaned back into her seat and I put my head into my hands so it looked like I was paying attention. This was the most boring class I had all day.

About five minuets had passed when I saw Alice toss a note to me.

_Hey do you wan to come over tonight? _

_My Grama is making her famous taco salad._

Alice lived with her grandparents because her dad worked the night shift and couldn't take care of her.

_No thx, Grams wants me home by four today._

I passed the paper back. A few minuets later Alice passed it back.

_Ok then, June is giving me some kind of message. _

_Wonder what it is?_

It turned out the message June was trying to tell us Mrs. Lewis was coming over.

"Girls I do not tolerate note passing in this class!" She grabbed the note out of my hands, "Both of you have detentions!"

I sighed. Well it wasn't like my day could get any worse . . . right?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN – plz review! I'm going into the city tonight so if I update it will be late of Sunday! every1 plz review! it maks me happy!!!!!!!!**


	9. 5 REVIEWS! THIS IS A CHAPY!

**Disclaimer - I'm flattered that you think I came up with Sammy Keyes . . . but I didn't!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sammy are you sure you don't want a ride?" Alice asked over the thunder.

"Ya, I'll just wait out the storm. Could you call my grams though and tell her I'll be late?"

"Okay." She pulled her jean jacket collar yup to her ears and took off from under the honing **(did I spell that rt?) **that we were standing under to her Grandpa's car.

Why wasn't I letting her give me a ride? Oh ya, her Grandpa couldn't know were I live. Stupid Mom.

"See you tomorrow Sammy!" She yelled out of her open window, I could hear her grandpa hollering at her to roll it up.

I waved at the disappearing car.

Yay! Time to walk in the rain! NOT!

I pulled my hood up over my hair and stepped out into the rain, it had let up a little but not enough to keep my clothes from getting soaked. I wanted to ride my skateboard but was afraid I would fall, because the sidewalk was so slick.

"Well isn't this fabulous!" I yelled at the sky in frustration. Today was not my day at all.

A car drove by and I couldn't see who was in it. I probably looked like a freak, I mean come on. I was soaking to the bone with my bangs plastered to my face and hands in the air. I didn't know if the person was staring at me or not but I glared at them anyway. How come they got to ride in a car and I was stuck out here? Oh right, Mom. Why does every problem lead back to her?

I decided I was wet enough, so I turned to go down a shortcut . . . **(DUN DUN DUN! lol!) **the alleyway.

The monkeys in my brain were shouting that this was a bad idea and that I should have someone come and get me. I didn't listen to them though. Why should I, they make me look like a fool in front of Casey all the time.

Besides, Marissa and I go down alleys all the time as shortcuts. Then again it was always light and Marissa was with me. I went down it anyway.

I was about three feet into the alleyway when I heard something behind me. I spun around but no one was there. 'Strange'. I walked forward again until I was past the dumpster, then I heard it again.

"Great now I'm seeing things!" I yelled into the darkness.

A cat ran out from behind a trash can at the sound of my voice.

"Whew. It was only a cat." I leaned back against the wall, but now I was talking to myself, "I'm going crazy." I moaned into my hands.

"I don't think you're crazy." A deep voice hissed from my right.

I yelped and turned around.

There was a man standing a few feet from me.

"Who are you? What do you want? I don't have any money." I was afraid he was going to attack me or something.

"So many questions, too bad you won't be learning the answers anytime soon." I couldn't see his face because of his hood but I did see the edge of a smirk.

He ran at me. I took off down the alleyway screaming. He was faster then me though, he grabbed my ankle and I fell hitting my head on the grungy ground.

"Well at lest I don't have to chloroform** (did I spell that rt? god i dunno how ta spell)** ya."

Was the last thing I heard before the blackness took over.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN – CLIFFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mwahahahaha! i'll update tomorrow . . . hopefully. I'm eating these nummie little pumpkin pies! They are sooooooooooooo good! I mean like heaven in your mouth! You must get them! Yuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm! Well everyone plz review! If you hav reviewed then thx! You all get mini pie!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Mood-Apathetic**_

**_Princess of Ithilien _**– I've never had detention b/c if you get it and your in athletics, like me, you hav to do suicides! Ahhhhhhhhh suicides! -runs away and hides-

**_23lilly – _**don't worry this will be going for a while . . . i think.

**_Maximumsuperiority – _**update ur story!

**_Shrieky _**– hey you're new! Write a story! Ha I'm not the newbie any more!

_**Storyteller92**_

**_Kiwikt – _**hey I updated! Where is yours? Hummmmmmmmmm? I know you hav it written! I blew off Mr. Angel to read some of it!

_**Disneylover92 **_

**_handidandi – _**WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU! YOU HAV 2 UPDATE UR STORYYYYYYYY!

**Welles every1 plz review! They make me happy!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. i hav nothing witty 2 say

**Disclaimer – me, own this? nope, I wish!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alice's POV:**

"Sammy are you sure you don't need a ride?" I asked over the booming thunder.

"Ya, I'll just wait out the storm. Could you please call my grams though and tell her I'll be late?"

"Okay." I said pulling my coat collar up to my ears and running to my grandpa's car.

"Hey there Ali Cat, did you have a good day?" Grandpa didn't know about the detention.

I rolled down the and yelled goodbye to Sammy.

"Alice! Roll up that darn window, girl!"

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry Grandpa." Then I remembered, "Can I use your cell Grandpa?"

**Casey's POV:**

"Look at that loser!" Heather pointed out my window at a girl who had her hands pointed up to the sky.

A girl who looked an awful lot like . . . Sammy. What the heck was Sammy out in the rain and why was she out so late?

**(Then in kiwikt's world: colorful unicorns came dancing out and saved Sammy from the big mean giant, then they all lived happily ever after!)**

"Her mom must have not been able to pick her up after her detention. What a freak!" snickered Heather from the passenger seat.

"She was in detention?" Sammy never got detention unless Heather was involved and Heather wasn't because she had been at the mall with those two friends of hers since school had been out.

"Ya, she and one of her weird friends, Alison I think, were passing notes in Mrs. Lewis' class and Mrs. Lewis caught them." Heather smiled at the memory.

I wanted to stop and give Sammy a ride but I didn't think that would go over well with Heather or Sammy.

I decided to go back and get Sammy once I had dropped Heather off at our mom's which was right around the corner.

"Bye Casey!" she said as she slammed the car door and sprinting to the house.

She could be nice when she wanted to.

I pulled an illegal U turn and sped back down the street to where I had seen Sammy. She wasn't there; I drove up and down the street a few times before I saw a hidden alley. I parked my car and hopped out.

**Grams' POV:**

I looked at the clock, it was late. **(AN – I have know idea wot time it wud hav takn Sammy to get home.)**

Sammy's friend, Alice I believe was her name, had called around **(Once again put your imagination to work herr.)** Saying that Sammy would be late because a teacher wanted her to stay and help. I didn't see why Sammy couldn't have called from the school.

The phone next to me rang.

I jumped up to get it, "Sammy?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry Ms. Keyes **(Has Marissa ever called Sammy's Grams anything? O rt u didn know it was Marissa, oops! Ill shut up now!) **but this is Marissa. **(now you know lol! O rt shutting up) **I was wondering if Sammy was there but I guess she isn't. I'll call back later okay?"

"Alright Marissa." I said hanging up the phone.

I looked at the clock again, **(it was blank-blankity-blank)** Where was that girl?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN – sry I havn written in a while. This has been sitting in my notebook for three days now! I hav this multigenre project do and my parental figures wanted it dun by sun day. Also I'm grounded from the e-net. I kinda sweet talked my way into getting on to it. Ive also been writing another story, its Harry Potter. O and guess wot!!!!!!! Guess wot guess wot guess wot!!!!!! My dad got OU woman's basketball season tickets!!!!!!!!! (does happy dance) YAY!!!!! (gets strange looks from Sami) I'm also writing a LJ Truth or Dare fic! Wells! T-t-th-hat's all for now folks!**

**Heart you all!!!!!**

**Blue**

**Plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzpzlzplzplzpzlzplzpzlzplz! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im begging! (gets down on knees) **


	11. Update maxi!

**Disclaimer – ok, I shall say it slowly since none of you seem to get it …… I ……….DO ……..NOT …... OWN ... SAMMY …. KEYES!!!!!!! Shesh!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(this is back to Sammy)**

"Ow, why does my head hurt like crap?" I murmured aloud, I couldn't figure it out what did I do to cause this pain?

Then I remembered. **(kiwikt I sooo stole that from you, lol)** it all came back to me in a flash. Detention, rain, alley, strange guy, and the ground. Now I have a headache. This would be my wonderful life! Note the sarcasm, right time to be serious.

I opened my eyes just in time for something fall on me. I stared into the eyes of . . . who was it?

Ahhhh! It was the attacker/kidnapper/freak

"Get off her!" A voice yelled from somewhere in the alley.

Casey's voice.

What the hell was Casey doing in the alley?

The attacker/kidnapper/freak must have lightening speed. One second we were on the ground and the next we were standing and he had his hands around my neck.

I squeaked, I had no air.

"Get back," he took some steps back, "Don't come any closer or your girlfriend dies!"

Huh? Whose girlfriend? Me? Casey's? Not of my knowledge. I wouldn't mind though. WAIT I did NOT just think that! Did I? Nope it wasn't me! It was the monkeys I tell you! The monkeys!

Casey took a step forward.

That triggered the attacker/kidnapper/freak to squeeze my neck.

"I said stay back! She's mine!" He screamed at Casey.

HOLD UP! I don't belong to him! I don't belong to anyone! Not this girl!

My pain and lack of breath was forgotten as my anger took control. I turned my head and bit his arm, then picked up my back leg and kicked back. Judging by the way he reacted I must have hit him where the sun don't shine. I stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the ribs.

Those days with Slammin' Dave really helped.

The attacker/kidnapper/freak was on the ground withering and holding his ……. ummm……….. you know.

I turned to look at Casey. He smirked and pulled me into a hug.

He smelt REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY good.

But all to soon he was pushing me back. He had fire in his Easter egg eyes, and a frown on his face.

'OH CRAP.'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN – every1 review! And maxi, start updating!**

**_&&# &!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!&$&(#!O#_**

**I'm obsessed. Dun tell ne1!**


	12. I HATE MULTIGENRES!

**Disclaimer – who owns Sammy Keyes you ask. If you don't know then why are you reading this?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Um Casey?" I asked uncertainly.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled glaring at me.

"Wha?" I asked. I couldn't tell if that was the monkeys talking or me.

Why was he yelling at me? I didn't do anything wrong.

"How could you be so stupid Sammy?" He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the alley.

"Stupid?" Why the heck was he calling me stupid?

"You walked down a flipping alley! While it was raining AND when you had gotten a threatening note! If that's not stupid then I don't know what is!" He threw his hands up into the air, like I had earlier.

I just stared at him. The monkeys couldn't think of anything to say.

"Just get into the car, I'll take you home. Okay." He ran his hand threw his sopping wet hair.

Finally the monkeys decided to say something, "You can't call me stupid then order me into your car!" I yelled stepping away from him and his car.

The monkeys had started and they wouldn't stop, "I'm not someone who is ordered around Casey! If you don't know that then you must not know me." I shook my head at him and turned to walk to Grams.

"Sammy, wait let me give you a ride . . . please?" He grabbed my arm.

"No, Casey." I shook him off and ran.

"Sammy!" I heard him shout at me.

My headache was back from our yelling and it started to rain.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN – that was a weird chapy i didn't like it at all. I wanted Casey and Sammy to fight, I know it kinda didn make ne cns. Sorry I didn't get morr monkeys in this, Maxi. The next chapy will hav them though.**

**Plz review! **

**xoxoxo blue **


	13. STILL HATEING MULTIGERES!

**Disclaimer – don't own it. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

I snuck in the door, hoping Grams wouldn't be in there. No such luck.

"Samantha! Where have you been?" She screeched once I had shut the door.

"Well um . . ."

What do I say? I couldn't say I was attacked.

"I was . . . at the mall." I lied threw my teeth.

"With who?" Grams eyed me.

"Um, no one. I was there by myself." I dropped my bag on the ground to avoided looking Grams in the eye.

Then an idea came to me, "I went in there because it had started raining and I didn't want to get wet."

"Then why are you wet?" She asked not believing my lie.

Crap. Didn't think of that. "Um well it started raining when I was walking back."

She eyed me again but about a minuet later she stood up, "Well I'll make you some dinner then. What would you like?"

My shoulders sagged in relief, "Can I have some Macaroni and cheese with salsa?"

She nodded, "You go and get changed out of those clothes and I'll make some for you."

I ran to Grams' room and got my clothes and took them into the bathroom. I decided to take a shower.

After about fifteen minuets of shower time, **(that's really short!)** I changed into my clothes.

"Samantha! Your food is ready!" I heard Grams shout.

"Coming!" I went into the kitchen area and set down.

"Here you go." Grams sat my food down. She looked at me for a second but turned and went into her bedroom, "Good night Samantha." She called.

"Night!" I shouted back at her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN – Sry that didn hav ne monkeys in it! That's going to be the next chapy! I promise! Plz review! That helps me update faster! Thx if you hav!! If you do review I will give you . . . a mini pumpkin pie!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. HAHA no morr multigenres! yay!

**Disclaimer – my answer has not changed from the time before!!!!!**

**AN – okay this is the monkey chapy!!!! I know you are all jumping up and down in xcitement! Lol, okay so there are monkeys in Sammy's head you all know this. One of the monkeys is named Georgia! This is a short little thing about the history of Georgia! **

**Georgia's history: Okay so Maxi is on the computer one sunny day and sees that her friend 'Shadow' is also on. There is a monkey 4 Shadow's avatar! DUN DUN DUN!!!! Well maxi falls in luv wit this monkey and names it Georgia, after the monkey George. Okay so now maxi is obsessed wit monkeys and adopted one as a pet. **

**AN – ya okay that was Georgia's history! Lol if you wanna know morr ask maxi!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_I was running, running. _

_I didn't know why I was but I knew I couldn't stop or else. _

_Then I figured out why I had to run! _

_There was something behind me!_

_I knew that was why I was running, running._

_It was getting closer, its breath was on my neck, and I felt it reach for my shoulder._

_I screamed as it turned me around, ready for the worst. _

_It was the man from the alley way! _

_His eyes were blood shot and he was wet with a thick red liquid. BLOOD! _

**(then in kai's world: the pretty unicorns came out again and danced on the rainbow singing **

"**Oodle dee all doe!")**

_I backed up a few steps and looked behind me._

_I was on the edge of the cliff! _

"_Hello there sweetness." He said in a singsongy voice._

_He walked toward me making me jump back._

_Then I was falling, falling._

_I screamed in fright._

_I was going to die._

_Then suddenly the man from the alley became Casey!_

_Casey yelled my name and reached out for me._

_It was to late though._

_I was already out of his reach._

_Falling, falling._

_And then . . ._

I hit the floor with a thump.

It was only a nightmare.I groaned and sat up, my clothes were damp with sweat and my sheets were rapped around my legs in a cocoon type of way.

I pulled my self back onto the couch and laid back down.

I tried to go back to sleep but I wasn't working. After twenty minuets or so I decided it was hopeless and stared at the ceiling.

'I never noticed the ceiling was purple'

**(I cudn decide wot for her to think so the monkey cud come and talk so ya its kinda stupid)**

'It's always been purple Sammy.' A voice said out of no were

**(I decided to go wit that instead of kiwikt's idea. which was: We have a FCCLA meeting today, I had to call my mom. That's not what I meant! Andie! – hehe – kai also helped me decide the ceiling color. After we cleared up the FCCLA stuff. lol, ya kai!)**

I shot up and looked around the room. No one was there.

'Wha?'

'Don't worry Sammy it's not that mean man that was in the alley with you.' The voice came again.

That reminded me of the Casey. 'I should have let him give me a ride.'

'That's what I told Squeaky!' the little voice popped up again.

Fir some reason I could see a little brown monkey in my mind's eye.

'Ha! I told them you would be able to see me!'

'Is that monkey talking to me?'

'Ya Sammy I am! I'm Georgia by the way!'

'I must have a concussion.'

'No Sammy you don't! Squeakers checked!'

'Squeaker?'

'A monkey!'

'Yup a concussion. Why else would I be talking to a monkey?'

'What is a squeaker?'

'Not a what a who!'

'What?'

'Squeakers is another monkey.'

'At least I hoped it was a concussion, or else I was CrAzY! I should have never gone down that alley. That was the mane problem of all my problems.'

**(dus that mak ne since?) **

'We told you not to go down that alley!'

'the monkeys did tell me that. What am I thinking? AH! I'm talking to a flipping monkey!'

'Sammy you need your sleep.'

The thing had a point. Maybe sleep would make it go away.

'I will never go away!'

AHHHH! I didn't even think that at it!

'SLEEP SAMMY!'

Right sleep.

As soon as my head hit my pillow I was out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN – sry I havn updated in a while! I had a really really hard History test Tuesday and a heart test Monday. Tomorrow we are dissecting a heart! Yay! I dun hav to do nething! Charlsesy and Sierra are the ones who hav to do it all! Haha! Well that's all……………………**

**Oh and here is your pumpkin pie **

**Did it show???**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - okay I don't own Sammy Keyes!**

**AN - im so so so so so so so so so (times 9000) sorry! I tried putting a pic on the pg like an idiot. So here is your pumpkin pie! **

**----//\----**

**\-----------//**

**I hope it shod ! Hey ever1 guess wot! Guess wot guess wot guess wot! GUESS WOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you guess??? Well you hav to wait until the end of this chapy to find out! And NO cheating!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next weeks nothing really exciting happened.

Heather broke up with Jake to go out with some other loser.

Danny never came.

Marissa was sad at first but got over it.

Once when Jake tried apologizing to Marissa at lunch Alice dumped her uncooked okra on him. **(my friend Maci told me it was slimy **Even June laughed!

Casey was at my side every second of every day. I thought it was kind of annoying but Marissa, who didn't know anything about my incident in the alley, thought it was sweet.

No other girls were attacked and Callie's funeral had been held on the football field.

So that's how the weeks went. Nothing to hectic or eventful.

That was at least until Heather disappeared.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**AN - ill try and update as soon as I can! Im going to charlesey's birthday party Saturday though so I dun know when ill be able to update! So did you guess????? Hummmm?? Well I got a myspace! Yay!!!!!! Its ****if ne1 wants to go there of add me! PLZ REVIEW!!!!**

**_Shrieky _guess wot! You were my 50th review! Awesome!**


	16. Hey all! im sry its taken me so long!

Disclaimer – me no owny 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Just a second guys! I have to get my English book out of my locker!" I shouted to June, Alice, and Marissa down the hall.

We're gunna go and wait for you in my car!" June shouted back.

We, Marissa Alice and me, were going to spend the night at June's house.

June lived over in the same neighbor hood as Marissa.

"Kay!" I gave them a backward wave and walked back to my locker.

I heard the main doors open and then slam shut.

Everyone had left for the day **(O hey! This is the day of Heather's disappearance) **and we had been the last of the kids to leave. It was kinda strange not having any other students around.

I stood facing my locker for a few minuets. After I had gotten that note Marissa had made me get a lock, and I forgotten the combo.

I sat my bag on the floor and started searching for the slip of paper that had my combination written on it.

Then a scream came from down the hall.

I jumped, "Sheesh those drama people sure do have strange plays," I said aloud to myself.

\

The piercing scream came again along with a shout of no.

What was going on?

"LET ME GO!" the voice that had been screaming screeched.

I ran down the hall to where the screams were coming from leaving my bag by my locker.

I reached the corner and heard someone crash into the wall of lockers.

An oomph came right after.

"That'll teach you." A harsh voice snarled.

I wanted to look and see what was happening but I was afraid someone would see me.

"Tenille!" a new voice yelled in shock. **(thx for telling me how to spll that maxi!)**

Tenille?

"What did you do to her?" The girl's voice shouted.

"The same will happen to you if you do not shut up!" a man's voice whispered harshly.

I peeked around the corner the first thing I saw was Tenille face forward on the ground.

I gasped.

There was a think red color surrounding her head and growing by the second.

Blood.

I stuck my head around the corner a couple more inches. Some man was holding Heather up against the wall of lockers; he had a white cloth held to her face.

Her eyes became wide and her body went limp. The man dropped her and Heather fell to the ground in a heap.

Chloroform must have been on the rag.

I whipped around the other side of the wall and slid down the wall to the ground.

What do I do? What do I do? I couldn't do around there and help them the man would over power me like last time.

I risked a peak around the corner.

Oh Crap. I had waited to long to go get help or do something about it.

The man and Heather were gone. Tenille lay on the ground loosing blood fast.

I didn't know what to do. I hadn't paid any attention in First Add.

Crap crap crap crap crap! CRAP!

I ran out into the hall and kneeled down by Tenille.

Was she dead?

A soft moan came from Tenille's lips.

I was afraid if I moved her she would get hurt worse or something, well at least she was alive.

I decided to go and get help.

As I began to stand someone put their hand on my shoulder.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CLIFFE! Mwahahahahahahaha! So who shud it be? Casey or the man who is kidnapping gurls? Or just some random guy? Im really really sry I havn updated! This was on my aunts comp and I sent her a email telling her to send it to me bu she never did so I had to rewrite it. sry again! **

**Lilly, Maxi I updated!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!**

**Now you guys! **

**Every1 review!!! I luv reviewers!!!! Also my pie obviously didn work . . . so . . . here is a cookie!!!! ( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: ) hope you like them!!! I made them myself! **

**If you are jus dieing to read more of my writing . . . jk, I crack myself up . . . im writing a new story.**

**It's not a Sammy Keyes, sry!**

**It's a Twilight/New Moon! I luv those books! They are up there with Sammy Keyes! If you havn read them then you shud!!!!!! They are fab!!!!!**

**Plz review!!!! Go on!**

**Push the purple/blueish button!!!!!!!!!! **


	17. i HATE durrant!

**Disclaimer – what is this my 60th disclaimer? You think a person would realize that I don't own Sammy Keyes!**

**A/N –I know I haven't updated in ever! But I've had school, science fair, basketball, science fair, my social life, did I mention SCIENCE FAIR? I'm working on updating my other stories and I'm once again writing a new one. My goal is to write 50 before the year is over. If you're looking for something to read please read my story _It's My Fault _it's a two shot and even though it's a 1-800-WHERE-R-YOU story you don't have to know about that series to know whats going on. **

**Bad news – I'm grounded from the internet (I snuck on to update this story)**

**Good news – no more science fair! W00t! I also should be able to update _Finding the Truth _& _Cabin Kisses_**

**xXxXxXxXx**

I let out a defining scream and swung my fist back getting ready to punch my attacker.

My fist was just about to connect with the person's face it was engulfed in a hand.

That was when I got my first _good _look at the person.

It was Casey.

Blink. Blink.

Blink. "Casey?" Blink.

Blink.

He dropped my fist and pulled me into his **strong** arms.

I sniffled and blinked some more.

Whats with the blinking? Oh well at least I wasn't crying.

I spoke, er, thought to soon.

A lonely tear made its way down my face.

"OMIGOD!" a shout came from down the hall echoing off the walls.

"If this is what she says is 'getting her English book' then I'm going to have to try doing it." Alice stage whispered.

I wanted to laugh but I couldn't.

"Alice." June scolded shaking her head.

"Who's on the ground?" This was Marissa.

They were getting closer by the sound of their voices.

"Whats with the red stuff?" June asked aloud.

"Eww! It's blood!" Alice shouted scrunching her nose up in disgust.

Marissa who was closest to me and Casey screamed in fright, "That's Tenille! Whats she doing on the floor!" she turned to me, "What did you do Sammy?" she shrieked hysterical.

Well it's nice to know that she was beside me. Once again note the sarcasm.

Alice ran up to Tenille and started checking her vitals. Her dad was a doctor so she knew what she was doing.

Seriously though, what was wrong with Marissa? She never acted like she was now.

"Why Sammy? Why?" Marissa cried running her hands through her hair and…

Glaring?

What the heck?

"Wha?" I asked extremely confused.

"I just want one week, one DAY, without you getting into some type of trouble! ONE DAY, IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK! IS IT!"

June's eyes opened wide in shock, "Marissa, don't yell at Sammy." She lectured.

My mouth gapped, I was trying to say something but nothing came out.

"ONE FUC-" She was stopped short because at that time Mr. Jamison came stomping out of his office with a boy behind him.

"What is all this racket?" He yelled.

We must have been quiet a sight.

June and Casey looking like they had just been abducted by aliens then placed back on Earth, Alice with blood on her and half her shirt gone because she had ripped it to stop the blood, me standing there, looking as though I was going to slap her or faint, and Marissa looking crazy again.

"What on Earth is going on," he asked then he saw me, "Ah Ms. Keyes." He said it like I was the cause of all the trouble.

I know what your thinking, but im not.

Really, I'm not.

Seriously!

I hadn't noticed it but Mr. Jamison had me by the arm.

"What the fuck?" I must have said that out load because everyone stared at me.

"What was that?" Mr. Jamison asked shaking me.

Casey came up behind me and gripped Mr. Jamison's arm, "Let her go."

Mr. Jamison looked shocked, "Wha, What?"

"You can't touch a student with force unless they give you a reason. It's also after hours; you can't touch her at all." Casey growled pulling me back to him.

Mr. Jamison glared at us both, "Very well be in my office Monday morning along with your parents. No exceptions."

Shit.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Nightmare –**I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! please don't kill me!

**Sammy - **Mwahahaha! _-comes at Nightmare with a butcher's knife-_

**Nightmare – **Ahhhh! WAIT! If you kill me now you won't be able to kiss Casey anymore!

**Sammy – _-_**_pouts-_ that's not fair. You cheated.

**Nightmare – **did not!

**Sammy – **did so!

**Nightmare – **did not!

**Sammy – **did so!

**Nightmare – **did not!

**Sammy – **did so!

**Nightmare** – they won't believe you anyway, you're CrAzY

**Sammy -** _-turns to reviewer-_ I'm not crazy _–flutters eyelashes-_

**Nightmare – **ha, you were the one who was talking to your self.

**Sammy – **I was not, it was the monkeys! The monkeys!

**Nightmare – **yah, surrrrrrrrrrre

**Sammy – **REALLY! IT WAS THE MONKEYS! THE MONKEYS!

**Nightmare – **okays then please review!

**Sammy – **Really it's the monke- _-Nightmare hits Sammy in the head with a frying pan-_

**Nightmare - **really shes crazy, now review! REVIEW! Or else. _–pulls out knife-_ what? Im not crazy.


	18. i really have nothing to say

Story Disclaimer – okay so I never said I wasn't an idiot, I don't own Sammy Keyes or the characters in the Sammy Keyes books.

xXxXxXxXxXx

a sleeping bag rustled as a sign someone was awake at four in the morning in June Kenly's room "So what really happened?" a voice horse from the lack of use whispered in the dark.

The crickets outside the open window were the only response.

"Sammy? Sam? Sammmmmmmmy." The voice whispered again a little bit louder trying to wake another person who was also in the room.

Movement in the shadow of the full moon was the sign that the person who was speaking had shaken something.

"Saaaammmmmmmmmmmy? Are you awake?" the shuffling of sheets was heard, "Sammmmmmy?"

"Whadya wun Al?" asked a sleepy second voice.

"What really happened?" the voice of Alice Wolfe asked with the slightest sound of confusion.

"Huh?" was the intelligent response of Sammy.

"At school, what really happened?" Alice's confusion shown in her question, "And don't give me any of that crap you fed to everyone else. I don't think anyone believed it, well except Marissa but she doesn't count. Now that you-know-who is back she's going to be crazy. Crazier anyway. Why has she been acting so crazy anyway, hum? She's never acted like this has she? Maybe all those years of you being a danger zone finally cracked me nut. I think Mr. J has cracked his too. I mean what was with him? Seriously? He just freaked out. He was all like 'you are coming with me yaddy yaddy ya'. Oh! And then Casey! How sweet was he! When Mr. Jamison was grabbing your arm he was all like 'let her go' and stuff. He is such a dream, but do ya know who is a _bigger_ dream? Billy Prat! He is _sooooooo_ CUTE! Have you ever seen him smile? Not like the smile smile he smiles but the one he really smiles? He smiled it at me once. I think I almost fainted. Oh my god, do you know who did faint though? Quincy Cinclare. Yup he fainted, just like that. Of corse this wasn't because of Billy thoug. Quincy was in his chair and suddenly he was on the floor! Strange huh? I think it was in science after we were in the lab. We were burning something. Mrs. Farren said not to inhall it. Do you think that's what Quincy did? Oh no, what if I inhaled it too? Eek! That would be horrid. What do you think would happen? I hope Quincy doesn't die, I don't think anyone could take it. So how are you taking Callie's death? And what about your Grams, and Hudson. He's you Gramps now huh? That's cool Hudson is a cool guy. Don't you love his porch? Casey said that you had told him that that porch was your most favorite place in the world. I think he should purpose to you there, yah the sun would be setting and you would be out there injoying it and Casey would come out a ask you. That would be really pretty. Would I be in your wedding? God I hope so. And you, wereing a dress. Wow. Marissa said that you wore a dress to the fair once, she also said you had your first kiss there!" Alice stopped to take a breath and heard the sound of snoring. "Sammy? Sammy are you listening to me?"

Alice was about to try and wake Sammy up when she heard the thump

xXxXxXxXxXx

AN – sorry I haven't updated. I have the next chapy in my notebook so if I get over 5 reviews I'll try and update tomorrow, oh and in 24 days is my birthday! Well review! Thanks!


	19. haha, commentreview man lamo!

I don't know if it was Alice's screams in my ear, the loud thump by the window, or the shaking that woke me up for the second time that night.

I do know something was seriously wrong.

I was _awake_ at _four_ in the morning. Whats not wrong with that? A girl has got to have her beauty sleep

"Sammy! Get up! Someone is in the room!" Alice whispered sharply in my ear.

I groaned and sat up, "It's probably Marissa or June."

"Why would they be coming in from the window?" Alice asked surprisingly sarcastic for the situation we were now in.

"Okay well you have a point there…" I whispered back.

I slowly pushed myself up off the floor that I had been sound asleep on only moments before. Whoever this was was going to get it. Okay so I'm a little grumpy, but can you blame me? I was awake at four in the morning _and_ I _was _having a great dream. What was the dream about anyway? Oh, ya… hehe. It was about Casey and boy what a dream.

While I was off in my world apparently the intruder decided to activate their master plan.

Apparently the master plan was to get to me, or maybe it was Alice I dunno, but either way it worked. Because one second I'm standing hunched over lost in thoughts of Casey and the next I'm on the floor with someone on top of me.

A noise that sounded strangely like a mouse forced its way out of my mouth.

But before I could start yelling the absentees on the tip of my tongue my attacker slapped a hand over my mouth muffling my words.

Hot air hit my ear, "Listen closely. Brandon is _mine_. Not yours, mine. So keep the fuck away from him you little slut, or else."

Well, well, well. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

The hand that was keeping me quiet and suffocating me on the side lifted from my face making it possible for me to breathe again. It was too soon to rejoice though, because as soon as I took in a deep breath a long shiny pointy thing rested on my neck.

"This is your warning." A girl's voice hissed.

The sharp and shiny thing, which was obviously a knife, that had been lying flat along my neck turned sideways and pierced my neck.

"You'll pay bitch." Were the words said as the person pushed off of me to leave, "Sweet dreams."

Shrieks erupted in the room and the over head light turned on

"Sammy! Sammy! OH MY GOD!" Alice, I think, screamed.

I felt a trail of cold liquid run down my front as Alice's screams were joined by others.

Everything was fading away when I heard Marissa ask what happened.

I never heard the answer though; I was already drowning in the darkness.

xXxXxXxXx

A/N – I just got back from the movies! Ghost Rider is freaking awesome! It's all about Demons, Devils, and Angels though, so you might not wont to see it if you have a problem with that stuff. When my friend, Brooke, and I were outside waiting for my dad these guys who were like 5 years older then us kept staring at us, the freaky thing is we know most of everyone in Ada it so small. Anyway, I have the next chapter written in my notebook, it's waiting for reviews to be posted.


	20. Chapter 20

_It was chasing me again, right behind me._

_Chasing, chasing._

_It was going to get me. I was going to die._

_I screamed as the darkness consumed me, taking my air._

_It was suffocating me, I was dieing._

"Sammy, Sammy it's only a nightmare!" a slightly familiar voice called out from the darkness.

"Help me! Casey!" I croaked as loud as I could.

"Sammy clam down, your okay." Unfamiliar arms wrapped around me.

I leaned into the arms not caring who it was I just wanted to be protected for once. I started crying, "Please don't let it have me."

A thumb wiped at my tears, "Don't worry Sammy, I won't leave."

I buried my head into the person's shoulder seeking comfort and cried out all my frustration.

A hand rubbed my back in smooth motions sending me into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she okay?" a deep sounding voice asked waking me from my peaceful sleep.

"Yes, well she had a nightmare. But Marissa's cousin was here with her." That was Alice, I think.

What? Brandon? Huh? That was him? Oh holy shit! I thought that was Casey!

"She did scream out your name though." Alice whispered like she knew I could hear.

Who was she talking to?

"Oh," The side of my bed bent down with the weight of whoever sat down. Cool lips touched my forehead and my eyes snapped open in surprise.

That had better be either Grams or Casey!

And guess who it was… "CASEY!" I yelled or well more or less croaked.

A shocked look came over his face as he leaned back but was quickly replaced with a smile of happiness, "Hey you."

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to my chest in a hug.

I felt his smile widen.

"You any better?" He asked lying down on the uncomfortable hospital bed with me.

I tried nodding my head but the bandage around my neck made it harder.

He smiled that smirk that mad me melt into a puddle of mush. "Good" he said leaning in to kiss me.

"I really hat to interrupt but-" Alice's sarcastic sentence was put to a halt by me.

"Then don't." I squeaked as my lips crashed against Casey's.

"Well fine, but don't say I didn't try to warn you." Alice pouted stomping out of the room as someone came in.

"Samantha! What on Earth?" asked the screeching voice that unfortunately belonged to my grandmother.


	21. IM GOING TO KILL HIM!

I pulled back from Casey in a hurry, there's no raft like Grams'. "Um, see the-" she cut me off.

"Why are you in the hospital? What have you done now? And who attacked you? I thought we agreed no more dangerous situations. Then again only you could get attacked at sweet little June's house. What were you doing to get hurt? Hmm? I get a call at FOUR-THIRTY in the morning saying that you were in the hospital! Four-thirty! The person on the phone wouldn't tell me what was wrong! What happened? Well? Samantha are you listening to me?" Grams had her fisted hands on her hips with her legs spread out, she looked kinda like wonder woman.

I couldn't answer, I was in shock. I mean she didn't even ask about Casey!

"Samantha-" I could tell that she was going to start lecturing me but my hero, Hudson who had been standing behind Grams, whispered something in her ear making her look at Casey and back at me and then blush.

She opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again nodding her head slowly.

A knock at the door made me jump and clutch onto Casey's arm which made him smirk in return as Hudson opened the door to revile Alice, June, Marissa, and both June's parents. (Kelly Kenly and Keith Kenly, funny how their names rime, kinda huh? June has an older brother named Kenneth and a younger sister named Karen; she's the only one without a K name. they do all have J middle names and June's middle name is Katherine)

"Sammy!" June and Marissa cried as they walked in.

I smiled and Casey helped my sit up, have you ever tried sitting up in a hospital bed its hard work.

"Hey, guys."

Everyone started talking at once for some reason or another and once again the door flew open letting in a screaming lady.

Bet you can't guess who!

"My baby! My baby!" The hysterical women cried flinging her trim arms around my neck in a chock hold.

I yelled in pain as she hit my wound.

"Lana, get off your daughter you are hurting her." Grams braked with an angry look on her face.

I think Grams was still ticked from last time I was in the hospital and I had to have surgery Lana didn't even show.

"Oh, baby, I rushed down as soon as I heard!" she cried again putting her acting skills to work.

"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME! Visiting hours has been over for quiet some time, may I ask what you all are doing in here?" a young woman dressed in a nurse uniformed asked.

I hadn't even noticed that she had come in it was so noisy.

"Oh dear, June, Marissa we must get going." Kelly said with a hand at her mouth, "Alice you'll be staying with your mother correct?"

"Yes." Alice said from the chair next to me bed that she was now giving up to sit on my bed.

"Bye Sammy, get well soon."

Everyone slowly left, a goodbye hug hear, or a kiss on the cheek. (the lips from Casey!) Only Grams, the person who gave me life, and Dr. Wolfe (Alice's mom, who had come in while people were leaving) were left in the room. Hudson had left to give us some privacy.

"Sammy should be out by noon tomorrow but I'm not to sure." Dr. Wolfe said messing with the bag of something that was hooked up to my arm, "Sammy I'm going to give some morphine to help your anxiety."

My vein that was hooked up to the IV felt as though someone was inflating it with air. I blinked and my eyes grew heavy with sleep and I let the darkness take over.

xXxXxXxXxXx

a/n – thank you all for your reviews! Before I finish I want over 100! Speaking of 100 reviews if you haven't reviewed for Maxi's story Caesar's Back then do that she deserves MORE than 100 reviews for that story! Now I have some questions for you all

say a girlfriend's boyfriend is out and he sees two of his girlfriend's close friends… and one of the girlfriend's friend dares the other (who never backs down from a dare and is going out with a guy) to kiss their friend's boyfriend FOR A PIECE OF GUM and they do it what do you call it?

And if the one who dared the other girl doesn't think anything of it but the one with the boyfriend feels horrible who do you blame?

And if the two girls are talking about it in the bathroom and someone else comes in and sees that her 'twin' is crying and she comforts her and finds out what happened and then finds the BASTERED of a boyfriend's girlfriend (her best friend) and tells her is that the right thing to do?


End file.
